I'm not Supposed to Love you Anymore
by Buried Alive By Love 69
Summary: Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore

Summary: Set five years after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Draco and Hermione just got a divorce, after five years of marriage, which neither of them wanted. Now they both now live sad miserable lives and trying to move on with no luck. Will they realize what they did was wrong and get back together or will they be too stubborn for their own damn good and let their love turn colder than the Arctic Channel? Inspired by the song "I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore" by Bryan White.

Couples: Mostly Draco & Hermione but some Harry & Ginny mentioned.

Warnings: Language and some sexual content

Authors Note: Some of the words to this song have been changed but not much.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but Alexandria and William and you will find out who they are later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'We agreed when it was over now all the lines have been drawn. The vows we made began to fade but now they're gone. Put your pictures in a shoebox and my gold ring a drawer. I'm not supposed to love you anymore.'_

Draco was in the study of their….no his bedroom collecting and packing up anything that reminded him of her, which was almost everything in the room. With a shaky hand he reached for the picture on his desk. It was of her in her wedding dress five years ago that very day. She wore a pale baby blue strapless ball gown that hugged her curvy body perfectly. Her hair was up in an elegant French twist with shiny bouncy curls cascading down her neck. She wore barely any makeup, she had no need for it, she wore just enough to make her skin sparkle and glow perfectly in the light. She looked breath taking that day hell she always looked breath taking to him. She was everything he dreamed of plus more. She was smart, beautiful, kind, and didn't put up with his shit. Why wasn't he with her now…because he listened to his family instead of his heart. He divorced her.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed.

He wrapped the picture up carefully and placed it in a shoebox. He walked to his guest bedroom and put the box in the closet on the top shelf. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer. He took off his ring and placed it inside, slowly closing the drawer. Draco at first did not notice the tears that fell down from his eyes.

Across the countryside heading into magical London Hermione lied on her bed curled up crying her heart out for the millionth time that day. She cried almost every day. She cried at whatever reminded her of Draco and their marriage. Almost everything reminded her of Draco, especially the pregnancy test kit in her left hand.

"Draco why did you do this to me? Everything was perfect!" Hermione sobbed into her pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Hermione wiped her tears away and fixed herself up as best as she could. She walked over to her door and answered it. Standing at her door way were her two best friends, Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Mione, have you been crying?" Ginny asked

"What did Malfoy do this time?" Harry asked

"Harry!" Ginny yelled

"What Ginny? He ruined her life! He married her then five years later divorced her telling her it was all a lie." Harry stated

"Harry you are the biggest idiot ever! Draco didn't really want to divorce her. His family made him divorce her. They hated the idea that she is muggle-born. It killed Draco to give her those papers and sign them! Even Ron noticed that and you know how much he hates Malfoy!" Ginny replied.

Hermione burst into tears again and threw her arms around Ginny. Ginny quickly collected Hermione in her arms.

"Hermione don't worry everything will be fine," Ginny said trying to calm her down.

"No it won't Ginny. It's only getting worse! I have barely any money and now I have another mouth to feed!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said softly.

"Does Draco know?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just found out today," Hermione said.

"You have to tell him Hermione," Harry said.

"No! He didn't want to be with me anymore so he would not want to be with my child!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, he will want to be with the baby. He is not heartless. He still loves you with all his heart," Harry said

"If he still loved me we would be married right now! We would be sitting in the library looking up names we like and start planning for this baby. But he doesn't love me! He fucking divorced me! Now I have barely enough money, a shitty apartment in a bad part of town, and in seven months I will have another mouth to feed plus my own!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny lowered her head and shook it sighing, "Hermione he needs to know. I don't care how much of a bastard a man could be but he needs to know he is going to be a father. If you don't tell Draco by the time the baby is a month old we will tell him. I couldn't see Draco taking the child away from you but it would not surprise me. If you never tell him we will not be your friends anymore. I don't think Ron will be either."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny shook her head. They left Hermione's flat and headed home. Hermione stared at the doorway for what seemed like forever. She fell to the floor crying her heart out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right there is chapter one. You might be wondering where I got my idea for this story. Well one day I was sitting in my sociology class listening to my iPod when I heard Bryan White's "I'm not Supposed to Love you Anymore" starting to play. I grabbed my pen and started to write. It seemed like a perfect song for a Dramione song fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it.

The more reviews I get the faster I will update

Thank you

Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now Mione says she jealous of this freedom that I've found if she were me she would be out on the town and she says she can't imagine what on earth I'm waiting for. I'm not supposed to love you anymore._

Hermione sat in a small café in muggle London reading a book while sipping a coffee.

"Hello Hermione," a cool soft voice said

Hermione looked up and saw Draco. She put her book down and smiled softly.

"Hello Draco," she replied softly "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm good I guess," he said "you?"

"This is one of my better days," she said sadly

'Better days? What does she mean better days? Is something wrong?' Draco wondered.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Draco sat down across from her.

"I have a lot of freedom now," he said out of no where

Hermione sat there her face expressionless, "Unlike me. I have four jobs just to pay my rent," she said angrily.

"Are you having money problems Mione? If you need money you should have asked. How much do you need?" he asked pulling out his check book.

"I don't need your fucking pity money Malfoy. I know I didn't get anything in the divorce but that was my fault for signing that stupid prenup your grandfather made," Hermione said grabbing her bag.

"It isn't pity money Granger! I wanted to give you your share of _**our **_money Hermione! I hated the fact that the bastard made you sign that stupid thing," Draco shouted.

"I have to go now Malfoy. It was nice seeing you," she said then disapperated.

"Mione wait!" Draco said but was too late. Draco sighed then disaaperated back to his manor.

Hermione reappeared in her flat. She screamed in frustration grabbing her wand and breaking everything in her flat then fix them only to break them once again.

"Stupid dumb blonde ferret! I was nothing to him but a toy! He never loved me! Why doesn't have some new prettier toy? What on earth is he waiting for?" she screamed

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco stood in front of a mirror watching the love of his life break everything she had. He shook his head as he watched her.

"You Mia. I am waiting for you." Draco said softly. He closed the connection then walked over to his liquor cabinet pulling out the fire whiskey and a shot glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right there is chapter two…so what do you think? Crap or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where or how you are but I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart. I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before. 'Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore.'_

Four months had passed since Draco and Hermione had last seen each other. Hermione's stomach seemed to grow bigger every single day. She very rarely left her flat now a days. She only left for work or if she had major cravings. Anytime she went out she would wear a glamour so just in case she ran into Draco, his friends, or family wouldn't notice. Every weekend Ron, Ginny, and Harry would come to visit her to see how she was doing.

"So how is the baby?" Ron asked

"They are being active. Never letting me have any rest," Hermione said casually.

"They? As is more than one?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be having twins," Hermione said

"Twins? Oh my god I get twice the godchildren!" Ginny squealed.

"What are you having?" Ron asked

"A boy and a little girl," Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the sadness in her voice.

Hermione started to cry. Ron and Ginny rushed over to her trying to calm her down.

"You still love him don't you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not supposed to!" Hermione sobbed.

"Draco still loves you," Harry said

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah he does. I heard him say that he took down all your pictures and took his ring off but after he saw you four months ago he put everything back up and he is wearing his ring again. But that was three weeks ago. He never comes into the ministry anymore. He put in a request to work at home. From what I heard he has started drinking. He also put in over half his money and he puts in over half his pay check into your account at the bank," Ron stated.

Hermione sat there not believing what she just heard.

"He seems lifeless. His eyes look dead, his hair is dirty, he looks like he has gone through hell," Ron said.

"I…I have to talk to him," Hermione said trying to find her bag.

"Good luck Mione," Ginny said handing her bag to her.

"Thanks Ginny…boys," Hermione said then disapperated.

Hermione reappeared in front of Malfoy Manor and gasped at what she saw. The manor looked terrible. The white marble walls were now dirty and grey, vines were everywhere, the fountain was gross and green, and the lawn looked like a jungle. Hermione walked up to the front doors and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Hermione gasped again.

There stood Draco Malfoy or who used to be Draco Malfoy. His hair was no longer platinum blonde it was a dirty greasy blonde color. His eyes were blood shot and he had bags under them. His skin was dirty. His clothes were gross.

'What happened to him?' Hermione wondered.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Draco what happened to you?" Hermione asked softly.

"Nothing happened. I am perfectly fine thank you," Draco snorted.

"Don't you dare lie to me Draco Lucius Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted.

"You are what's wrong Hermione!" Draco shouted back.

"Me? How am I what is wrong?"

"You signed those fucking papers and took my life away from me!"

"I took your life away? I don't think so ferret! That divorce left me with nothing! Not even any clothes. Anything that was bought with your money was considered yours!" Hermione screamed.

"You didn't have to sign the dumb papers book worm! You could of thrown them in the fire but no you and your stupid mudblood brain didn't think of that!" Draco shouted then regretted. He hadn't called her mudblood since 6th year.

Hermione stared at him in shock. Tears started to form in her eyes. 'Why did he half to call me that?' she wondered. She slapped him across the face.

"I was going to talk some sense into you but you can forget it you pureblood snob!" Hermione screamed then disapperated.

"Hermione wait!" Draco called but it was too late. "I didn't mean it, I still love you." Draco said into the wind.

Draco walked back inside the manor shutting the door. He walked into the study and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey. He looked down at it then threw it up against the wall. Draco Malfoy was coming back and he was going to win back the woman of his dreams even if it killed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Here is chapter four and I hope you like it.

Also there is an author's note at the end of this chapter. I am going to explain some things that I read in reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Now I'm writing you this letter and its killing me tonight that I agreed when you believed it wasn't right and I couldn't sleep upon the bed so I'm down here on the floor well I'm not supposed to love you anymore.'_

Another two months passed since Draco and Hermione's last encounter. Hermione never saw anyone not even her parents. Draco on the other hand looked everywhere in London to find her but with no luck.

"I have to find her Blaise I can't live without her. I have to make things right. I don't give a shit what my family thinks about me marrying a muggle born. She is my soul mate," Draco confessed.

"Drake I have been having every auror looking for her. Hell her friends and family don't even know where she is. I hate seeing the two of you apart like this. You two are just too damn stubborn," Blaise said.

"I know Blaise. I don't know why I didn't just listen to my heart. I knew that the divorce was wrong. Do you know if the ministry annuals divorces?" Draco asked.

"I don't know mate. You should go down to the ministry and find out," Blaise said.

Draco quickly got up, left the café, and ran to the ministry. Unknowingly to Draco and Blaise down the road in a flat Hermione sat at her desk writing a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ever since our divorce became final my life has been slowly falling apart. I have no money. I have just enough to feed me and pay rent. Draco, there is something I need to tell you and should have told you the last time I saw you. I don't know the best way to say this. Well here it goes. Draco, I'm pregnant. I am almost nine months pregnant to be exact. I am going to be having twins, a boy and a girl. I know you're the father. You are the only man I have ever been with and the only one who I want to be with. I can't do this alone Draco. I need your help. I wouldn't be writing you if I couldn't. Writing you this letter is killing me. Please help me._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione sealed the letter then attached it to Hedwig which she borrowed from Harry.

"Hedwig please take this to Draco. Wait for a reply please," Hermione said softly

Hedwig hooted then flew out of the room and towards Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled her blanket back. She lied down then cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Draco stood on the balcony of their old bedroom. This was the first time he entered the room since Hermione left Malfoy Manor. He couldn't bear to sleep in their bed anymore. Everything in the room smelled like Hermione. Draco looked out into the garden that could be seen from the balcony. He built it for Hermione for their first anniversary. It had every and any kind of rose you could think of scattered though out it. In the very center of the garden was a gazebo and in the very center of it was a beautiful fountain that had their names carved on the outside in a heart.

"Mia where are you? I want you back no I need you back in my life. You are my sun and life. I cannot live without you," Draco sighed. Draco looked up and saw Hedwig flying towards his manor. "What in the world is Potter's owl doing here?"

Hedwig landed in front of Draco and extended her leg with the letter on it. Draco took the letter, opened it, and read it. Draco dropped the letter at _I am going to be having twins, a boy and a girl. _Draco's heart stopped beating for ten seconds. He was going to be a father. The woman of his life was carrying his heirs.

"Hedwig, could you take me to Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hedwig tilted her head to the side then hooted and fluttered her wings. Draco took that as a yes and grabbed his cloak. Soon they were on their way back to Hermione's flat. Draco ran to her door and pounded on it.

"Hermione open the door! I know you are in there! Please Hermione let me in!" Draco shouted.

Draco waited for five minutes and never got an answer. He pulled out his wand and blasted the door to bits causing Hermione to wake. Hermione grabbed her wand and ran into her living room coming face to face with Draco.

"Draco what on earth are you doing here? How in the hell did you find me?" Hermione asked.

Draco couldn't respond back. His eyes went straight to her stomach. She was nine months pregnant. Draco stepped towards her and placed his hand on her huge stomach. His eyes never left her stomach.

"Mine," was all he said

Hermione just stared at him. Hermione's breath quickened when he placed his hand on her stomach. She gasped when she felt the twins kick. Draco quickly pulled his hand back. He looked up at Hermione and smiled. Before Hermione could say anything she fainted. Draco caught her before she touched the ground.

"You're coming back home love," Draco said scooping her up bride style. Draco apperated them back to the manor. Draco carried her into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

"Jessie!" Draco called.

One second later a crack was heard and a small female house elf appeared.

"Yes master?" Jessie asked.

"Please bring up some food. Seafood if we have it. Bring up some butterbeer. Have Jacob bring a washcloth and a bowl full of cool water." Draco said brushing back Hermione's curls.

"May Jessie ask why master needs those things?" Jessie asked.

"Yes Jessie it's ok. Tell the other elves that Hermione is back." Draco said smiling.

Jessie clapped her hands and laughed; "Jessie will tell the others that Mistress is back!" she cried then ran out of the room.

Draco turned back to Hermione and watched her sleep. His eyes went back to her stomach. His children were growing in there. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"Hermione I promise you this. I will be the best damn father in this world. No one or nothing is going to take these children or you away from me again. I want us to be together again. This time forever," Draco whispered into her ear. Draco very softly kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and met Draco's cool soft ice blue eyes.

"Draco, we need to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right now I have to explain some things. I noticed in a couple of reviews people were telling me wizards don't have a check book. I know this but I decided to change that. If you don't like it then bit me. Also it wasn't Draco's parents who made him get a divorce it was his whole family in general. I bet most of you are wondering if this will have a happy ending……well…..um….uh….eh…..ah…..it will. I hate Dramione stories that aren't. There are only I think two more chapters after this. Please stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Well I am finally at chapter five of my little story. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope I do not disappoint you with this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where and how you are. But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart. I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before. Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore._

"Draco there is something I have to tell you," Hermione said.

"Mia, you don't have to say anything," Draco said brushing her hair back.

"No Draco I need to. I need to get it off my chest. Draco, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I know that I am not supposed to love you but I do. Everyday my heart would break a little bit more when I ever saw something that reminded me of you or of us. As you can tell I am pregnant and I know that you are the father because you are the only person I have ever been with my whole life. Draco, I need your help. I cannot raise twins all by myself," Hermione confessed a tear rolling down her cheek.

Draco looked into her soft wet chocolate brown eyes and wiped her tear away. "Hermione I need you to sign something for me. It will help you and our children," he said softly handing her a scroll and a quill.

"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked

"The answer to your prayers Mione," Draco replied

Hermione looked up at Draco. Could she trust him? He had broken her heart five years ago and it was still mending. She took the quill and with a shaky hand signed on the signature line.

"There are you happy Malfoy? What did you do take away my children from me before they were even born?" Hermione snapped

Two seconds later the scroll glowed a golden yellow then disappeared in a scarlet puff of smoke.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly a gush of wind blew through the window and encircled Draco and Hermione lifting them from the ground. They were surrounded by a silver light then emerald smoke as they were brought back down to the ground.

Draco cast his eyes down and smiled, "It worked."

"What worked Draco?" Hermione asked

"Look at your hand Mia your answer lies there." Draco said

Hermione looked down at her left hand and gasped

"Draco!"

On her left ring finger was a 3 carat gold Diamond Heart ring. It was her wedding ring. Hermione looked over at Draco's left hand and saw a 14 carat gold wedding band on his ring finger. It was his wedding ring.

"Draco what did you do?" Hermione asked

"I went down to the Ministry of Magic and went down to the marriage license office to find out if a divorce could be annulled. They told me that it could but it had never been done. I asked for the annulment and all I needed was your signature. When you signed it our divorce became annulled. There are no records of us ever being divorced it has been erased," Draco said brushing a finger over Hermione's cheek.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione cried then flew her arms around Draco's neck.

"The only way you can leave me now Hermione is by death," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione sobbed softly, "You're not mad at me?"

"At first I was but then I realized what I did was wrong and you had every right to do what you did. I was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I let her go. Every time I would see you out in public I would hide from you so you couldn't see what the divorce did to me," Draco said.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled softly which he returned. Hermione pulled him down to her and she kissed him fully on the lips with passion. A rush of magic rushed through the both of them as they kissed. It didn't stop until the broke apart from air.

"Draco," Hermione said softly.

"Yes?" Draco replied huskily.

"My water broke," she replied as calmly as possible

"What?"

"We need to get to St. Mungo's quickly." Hermione said her breathing becoming quicker.

"Jessie contact Harry Potter and tell him that Hermione was taken to St. Mungo's" Draco ordered as he saw Jessie enter the room

Draco grabbed Hermione then apperated to St. Mungo's. They quickly got to the maternity ward. A nurse took Hermione into a private room and Draco waited outside. Twenty minutes later Harry came running into the ward.

"Draco, how is she?" Harry asked.

Harry was answered by a scream then a cry.

"Oh my god I am a father," Draco whispered

Another scream filled the ward followed by another cry.

"Make that a father of two," Draco whispered again.

A med-nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked

"I am he," Draco answered standing up

"Your wife wishes to see you now," she said

Draco quickly ran into the room and to Hermione's side.

"Hermione are you ok? The twins?" He asked nervously

"Look for yourself dear," Hermione said pulling back the bundles in her arms.

In her arms she held the two most beautiful babies he had ever seen. One had his platinum blonde hair while the other had chestnut colored hair.

"Hermione they are so perfect," Draco said in awe.

"What should we name your daughter Draco?" Hermione said handing him his daughter.

Draco took his daughter and looked down at her. She had Hermione's dark chocolate brown eyes and his platinum blonde hair which was curly but not bushy like how her mom's used to be.

"Alexandria Elizabeth Malfoy," Draco said caressing her cheek.

Hermione smiled, "Its prefect I always loved the name Alexandria."

"I know. I remember you mentioned it one time back when we were Heads. I always loved the name Elizabeth. Now what about our son? What should we call him Draco Jr?" Draco asked.

"I will not name my son Draco Jr! How about William Sirius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked over at his son. He had his ice blue silver eyes and Hermione's chestnut hair which had a bit of a wave to it.

"Perfect name for a perfect Malfoy heir," Draco said proudly.

"Is Harry outside Draco? I would like him to meet his godchildren," Hermione said.

Draco walked to the door and popped his head out motioning for Harry to come into the room. Harry came in and went straight to Hermione.

"Hermione he is so beautiful," Harry said.

"Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry turned around, "Yeah?"

"Want to hold your goddaughter?" Draco asked

Harry walked over to Draco and took Alexandria in his arms. She looked up and him and made a noise which caused all three of them to laugh.

"Hermione she is so perfect. She is going to be a great beauty when she gets older and your son is going to be a heart breaker. What is his name?"

"William Sirius Malfoy," she said softly.

Harry looked over at Hermione his eyes shiny. "Thank you Hermione."

"Potter can you tell Hermione's friends and family and tell Blaise as well?" Draco asked

Harry nodded then handed Alexandria back to Draco then left the room.

Draco climbed in the bed with Hermione and the two quickly fell asleep. They looked like a perfect family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there is the end of chapter five. I am thinking of making chapter six the last chapter. What do you think? I am also thinking of making this a series of song fanfiction starting with this one and maybe doing two more. Let me know.


End file.
